1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to lens assemblies for use in optical imaging systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lens assemblies for imaging objects are known. When designing lens assemblies, a designer may take into account one or more desired characteristics or constraints, such as focal length, back focal length, environment, spacing of lenses, aperture size, overall assembly length, field of view, cost and/or ease of manufacture, ease of use, or any other characteristics or design constraints.
However, it is often difficult to design a lens assembly that meets these sometimes competing design constraints, and this difficulty may be compounded when the lens assembly is intended to be used with additional components, or in specific applications. Examples of such additional components may be filters, lens covers, aperture stops, electronic detectors, electronic devices, or any other components. The resulting image quality produced by the lens assembly is often necessarily compromised in order to satisfy these many design constraints, or in order to achieve certain desired optical characteristics.